Immortal Beloved Sorrow and Salvation
by DeanandSamsMuse
Summary: Sequel to Immortal Beloved. Sam, Dean and Tristan must find a way to save Dare from the evil wizard Dragonsoni. They believe a vampire Prime Elder Thibor Forensecky will be their savior if he doesn't have an agenda of his own. Angst/Wincest


Author: Dean & Sam's Muse

Dedication: For Michael – Forever is not enough........

Pairings: Dare/Tristan, Dean/Sam, Demon/Max

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam. They own me.

Summary: Sequel to Immortal Beloved. Sam, Dean and Tristan must find a way to save Dare from the evil wizard Dragonsoni. They believe a vampire Prime Elder Thibor Forensecky will be their savior but the ancient sorcerer has an agenda all his own. Angst, Wincest.

Comments: Adored!

A/N: I am so in love with Dare, Trist, Sam and Dean. It's hard to say goodbye! This is the end of this series for now. I might revisit these characters some day because they are a part of me now. I hope you enjoy it! :)

**Immortal Beloved**

**Sorrow & Salvation**

When Dare and Dragonsoni appeared in the foyer of the fortress in Prague, tears were still flowing down the vampire's cheeks. Dragonsoni stared at Dare willing their eyes to meet. Daren couldn't resist the force of the wizard's mind and met his gaze.

"It amazes me how truly beautiful you are when you cry. He never cried. Your soul is much gentler than his was."

Dragonsoni's eyes had a faraway look and Dare didn't understand whose soul he was talking about. Dragonsoni reached out and gently brushed away the tears as he stared deeply into Daren's jade green eyes.

"My name is Maximillain, from now on you will call me Max as he did."

"Who are you talking about? Who called you Max?" Daren looked back into intense arctic blue eyes questioningly.

"Dare, my beloved, I'm going to show you something that I have kept secret for hundreds of years. I'm going to show you why you had to be the one." Dragonsoni had started walking as he was talking and Daren followed him closely.

They entered a huge library room with an enormous wood desk covered in ancient magic tomes. Dragonsoni closed and locked the door behind them and Daren felt a fluttering of unease in his stomach. The wizard reached for a book and Dare saw the title was 'Paradise Lost' as he pulled it from the shelf. Dragonsoni reached into the space behind the book and pressed something that Daren couldn't see. A section of the bookshelves to their right swung open and Dare caught sight of a passageway there. Dragonsoni walked into it with Daren right behind him. Dare's curiosity was peaked this was a side of Dragonsoni he had never seen before. He wanted to know the secret he had guarded so zealously for so long.

Once they entered the passage Dragonsoni pressed his hand against the wall and the shelves shut behind them. Before darkness closed over them he flipped a switch and lighted the way. They walked a dozen feet down the hallway and encountered a large wooden doorway. Dragonsoni pulled a key from his pocket and unlocked it. He paused for a moment taking a deep steadying breath before swinging it open.

The room was huge and featured a pool table, a bar along one wall, an antique roll top desk, a sitting area and a table filled with silver framed photographs. There were also three large portrait's on the walls which immediately snared Daren's attention. He walked into the room slowly like a man in a trance approaching the portrait on the opposite wall. The face was his but the hair was shorter and the man had a mustache and goatee. He was sitting astride a gorgeous dapple gray stallion and looked incredibly poised and majestic.

"His name was Darwin Campbell. He was your great grandfather. We were lovers in a time when such a relationship was condemned. I was the reckless one who wanted to spit in the face of society and live together letting the nature of our love be known. Darwin wouldn't go against his parent's and society's wishes. He married the girl his parent's chose when the time came and cut me out of his life. I went a bit mad with the loss of him but I didn't try to ruin the life he chose. I threw myself into the study of the occult and sorcery. He told me the path I had chosen would corrupt me with power and evil. He was right, as usual. Without his love to temper my ambitions, I allowed the darkness to take me. I grew to care only about the pursuit of power and knowledge. I went to all corners of the globe seeking out the greatest masters of the darkest forces and learned the secrets of sorcerers, shaman and necroscopes. One day, while in Singapore, I had the most horrible veil of sadness descend upon me. I felt a strong pull to return to the place of my birth. When I got to Wilderville, the news of Darwin's death was a month old. He had suffered a mortal injury on the farm. I was told that the last word he spoke was 'Max'." There were tears staining Dragonsoni's cheeks as he stopped and took a shuddering breath.

"I'm so sorry. I had no idea that had happened. I didn't know that I so resembled my ancestor. It must have stunned you when you saw me." Dare squeezed Dragonsoni's shoulder lightly and felt the necroscope's powerful body tremble at his touch.

"I went into seclusion after that, nursing my broken heart and trying to find a reason to continue existing. I finally learned of how a soul could be reincarnated and I decided to wait for Darwin's soul to return. I put myself into a deep trancelike state sort of like suspended animation. I came back around in the year 1800 and returned to Wilderville to look up your family. I made inquiries about purchasing cattle from your father and was told he came into town each Saturday for supplies. I was lucky that you were with him that day. The moment I saw you I knew you were the reason I had awakened from my trance. You were so like him it made me ache to see you. I followed you into the general store and bumped into you on purpose. You murmured a polite apology but didn't recognize me as I had hoped you would. I simply couldn't withstand being near you and not being able to have you. I left full of sorrow and rage and went back to my obsessive pursuit of arcane knowledge. I thought I could fill my life with it but I still ached for you. I didn't see you again until 1820. You had been a vampire for two years and you wanted to learn how to speak with the dead. I honestly believed I could break you in the months that you were with me and claim you for my own. You were far stronger than I would have thought possible and I ended up letting you go. I won't make that mistake again." Dragonsoni looked at Daren his eyes shaded dark with determination.

**********

Tristan, Dean and Sam were settled into the first class seating that Trist had insisted on for the flight to Switzerland. Dean was in a chatty jovial mood since Trist had cast a spell on him to cure his fear of flying.

"Hey, Sammy, how about we join the mile high club!" Dean leaned in close and tightened his hand on Sam's thigh.

"Seriously, Dean? You want our first time to be in a cramped bathroom on a mission to rescue the man who brought us together?" Sam asked incredulously, shaking his head at the suggestion.

"We're going to meet a vampire so powerful he can kill with his mind. I just want to make sure we have a first time, Sammy." Dean was honestly worried about their chances of surviving this rescue operation.

Sam briefly glanced around them before pulling Dean in for a slow deep kiss. He leisurely explored Dean's mouth enjoying the taste of him and how Dean sighed softly at the touch. When breathing became a necessity, he pulled back to stare into Dean's liquid jade eyes.

"We'll have our first time and countless others, Dean. We're going to survive this. You need to have a little faith." He kissed Dean softly once again before pulling away. He kept contact by entwining their fingers together comfortingly.

"Tristan, are you sure Dare can't get away from Dragonsoni? He seems to be a powerful sorcerer in his own right." Dean looked at Tristan hopefully.

"Dare is powerful but no where near the level of Dragonsoni. He has dedicated hundreds of years to learning the dark arts. Daren couldn't cast any spell that Dragonsoni couldn't deflect or counter. If we are going to defeat him, we need an even more powerful sorcerer. Thibor Forensecky is the only one who might be able to do it." Tristan tried to smile encouragingly at Dean but it didn't quite reach his eyes.

*********

Dragonsoni had lead Dare to his bed chamber and told him to undress and get in the huge tub that he would join him shortly. Daren tried not to think of escape. If he could manage to get away, Dragonsoni would only find him, Tristan, Sam and Dean and punish them all.

'_You could destroy him. You have the power.'_

The voice was an unwelcome hissing whisper in Daren's mind that he recognized as an altered variant of his own voice. 'I'm finally losing it', he thought. 'The stress has finally overwhelmed me.'

'_You're not crazy, Dare. I am a newly awakened part of you. When you drank Sam's blood, I took root in your mind.' _

Dare wondered_ w_hat the hell was happening. He was afraid that Dragonsoni had put some kind of strange spell on him.

'_This is not a form of enchantment. It is more a form of possession.' _

_'_I don't understand. Sam is a human how could his blood transfer something like this to me?' A rather unpleasant laugh echoed in his mind for a moment.

'_Sam is not an ordinary human. He has demon blood. That is what you are infected with. I want to learn what Dragonsoni knows. I won't let you stop me from procuring that knowledge, Dare. Either you cooperate with me or I take over your body. The choice is yours.'_

_'_I won't allow you to take over my body.'

Daren was seized by a wave of fire racing up is spine and into his brian. He started to scream then his body went limp. His head fell back against the tub and his eyes turned black. When Dare's body leaned up in the tub, his eyes turned back to green and an evil smile curved the plush lips. Oh, yes, the demon was going to enjoy this immensely.

When Dragonsoni entered the room, Daren gave him a decadent grin, "I've been thinking, Max. Our time together doesn't have to be unpleasant. I'm sure we can find ways to enjoy each other and become friends. After all, we have an eternity to know each other's bodies and minds. We should make it as pleasurable as possible."

"Well, I must say this change of attitude comes as a surprise. Are trying to play me, Dare? If you are, you should know that your friends will suffer for it." Dragonsoni looked piercingly into Daren's mind probing for answers.

"No, Max. Listening to your love story with my great grandfather opened my heart to you. You have suffered long enough. Let me give you the happiness your heart has yearned for these long lost centuries. Let me be your immortal beloved."

Dragonsoni found sincerity in Dare's heart and mind. He felt something warm unfurl inside him as he allowed himself to believe that Daren might actually care for him. He dropped his robe and joined Dare in the tub. Dare crawled up between his knees and took Max's face gently in his hands. He looked into glowing ocean blue eyes longingly before claiming Dragonsoni's soft lips in a soulful kiss.

When Dare pulled back Max whimpered at the loss of his touch.

"After our bath, I'm going to make love to you Max just like I used to. You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

"Yes, my beloved. It's been far too long without your touch."

The demon couldn't be happier. Dragonsoni was going to give up everything to him heart, mind, body and soul. When the demon was finished, he would leave a hollow immortal shell of a man to relive this soul crushing destruction for eternity.

********

Sam, Dean and Tristan had settled into the cottage they had rented for their stay and were making preparations to meet with the vampire Prime Elder, Thibor Forensecky.

Tristan hung up the phone and turned to Sam and Dean, "I'm going to meet with a local vampire who has had contact with Thibor. I want to find out as much as I can about him before we go into the lion's den."

"Do you need us to go in as back up?" Dean was ready to rock and roll.

"No. This guy is skittish. I don't want to scare him off. You two stay here. I'm sure you can find a way to amuse yourselves while I'm gone." Tristan smirked knowingly at Dean as he headed out the door.

"I thought he'd never leave." Sam stared at Dean his green, blue, gold eyes shimmering with desire.

Dean and Sam surged together mouths meeting hot and wet as they fell onto the bed. Sam moaned into Dean's mouth as he pulled Dean's shirt over his head. Dean pulled far enough away to maneuver Sam out of his shirt before falling back against his chest. Dean licked down the side of Sam's neck tasting and tonguing every inch of skin along the path to Sam's nipple. Sam writhed under Dean as he swirled slow circles around the hardening nub. Sam's sweet moans made Dean purr against his sensitized flesh.

Dean sucked and licked down Sam's fluttering stomach. He paused to trace every curve of muscle as Sam twisted under him whispering his name like a prayer. Dean had longed for this, having Sam under him moaning, arching and burning from his touch. Dean opened Sam's jeans button with a practiced twist of fingers, eyes burning into Sam's as he caught the zipper tab and pulled. A slow tug of fingers pulled the jeans down over slender hips. Dean's mouth was filled with the taste of Sam and surrounded by the scent of him.

"I've wanted you so long. God, Sammy!" Dean breathed in his velvet over steel pure sex voice.

The head of Sam's cock was satiny smooth against Dean's plush lips, hot and slick with beads of pre come. Dean opened wide and slid down the length of Sam's throbbing cock. Dean's tongue rolled up the under side like a wave as he sucked, catching the crown before he twisted his head to sink back down again. Dean had one hand splayed across Sam's tummy and the other grasping his hip. Dean took him slowly, exquisitely holding onto this perfect sensual discovery of Sammy's eager flesh.

Sam's hands fisted the sheets, body held down by the gentle strength of Dean's hands. Sam threw his head back, body on fire and let Dean take him loving every single soul searing moment. Dean finally tore his mouth away pausing to tongue at the slit just to watch Sam squirm. Dean's glittering emerald eyes met Sam's as he flashed a wicked grin because he knew what he was going to do next.

Dean pushed Sam's knees up against his chest and told him to hold them there as he shoved a pillow under Sam's hips. Dean dropped down between Sam's taut thighs and his tongue traced the pink rim of his opening. Dean's tongue lapped, hard point pressed into the center teasing until he thrust forward and slid into the clutch of Sam's inner muscles. The width and length of his muscular tongue filled Sam curling and teasing at the tip.

"Oh my God! Dean!" Sam screamed hips thrusting into the sensation.

Dean shoved him down tight against the bed, tongue taking him, mercilessly spearing then licking out slow. Dean continued with long, pumping thrusts of his talented tongue until Sam broke.

"Please, Dean, need you inside me now!" Sam begged writhing beneath him in invitation.

Dean stepped off the bed, pulled the packet of lube out of his pocket and stripped off his jeans in record time. He crawled up between Sam's legs like an exotic cat then stared down at him as he slicked his achingly hard cock. He positioned himself carefully and pressed in, a sweet slow thrust. The hot tight silken fist of muscle closed around him. The pressure and friction was incredible as their chests pressed together skin to skin and heart to heart.

"Oh, God, Sammy, so good." Dean husked his face buried in the curve of Sam's neck.

He pressed all the way in, arms holding Sam tight, breath driven from his lungs as Sam wrapped around him fingertips clutched at the base of Dean's spine. Sam's body arched up into Dean taking him even deeper as Sam's hands moved to ride the curve of Dean's hard ass. Dean rocked his hips and started to build a rhythm as he found Sam's sweet spot and started to pound against it.

"Mmmmmm..." the sound was deep and vibrated low in Dean's chest like a purr.

Dean continued to pull out and plunge into Sam his hips twisting and grinding. He lifted Sam's legs up onto his shoulders and rose to his knees then he wrapped the fingers of one hand around Sam's wrist and pushed down hard against the bed. Dean held him down and pounded into him as hard and deep as he could until Sam keened and whimpered. Sam's body was jolted by each powerful thrust. His body winding higher and higher off the bed. He was clenched around Dean like a vice, body gleaming with sweat, eyes squeezed shut and moaning helplessly.

"Make yourself come, Sammy!" Dean growled as he snapped his hips against Sam.

Sam grabbed his cock squeezing, stroking as Dean slammed into him roughly over and over again. The moment Sam came Dean's head snapped back groaning against the exquisite pressure clamped down on his cock. He continued thrusting deep just on the verge of coming as he watched Sam's body quiver with his shaft twitching in his hand. Dean buried himself deep for the last time his cock pulsing inside Sam's shuddering body. Dean's fingers flexed around Sam's wrists as his fangs sank deep into Sam's throat drinking deeply for a moment before pulling back to look into his beloved's face. Sam was so beautiful and sensual in his post orgasmic bliss. Dean loved him so much it hurt to breath as he gazed down on his immortal beloved. Sam leaned up and bit Dean's exposed throat savoring the flavor and thickness of his lover's blood. When Sam released his throat, Dean moved to his side. They curled up tight against each other holding onto this perfect moment of contentment. Both uncertain of what the future held for them.

********

Max ran his hand up Daren's back and buried it in Dare's long golden hair pulling him down for a deep slow kiss. Dare thrust into him with quick deep strokes hips angled up. He hit Max's sweet spot until he had him so wound up that Max was biting at Daren's kiss swollen lips.

"Please. Dare. God!" Hot words breathed into Dare's mouth as their bodies slid against each other.

The demon used Daren's body to thrust hard and deep. Max gasped. His nails raked down Dare's back, a sweet burning sting that caught fire under Daren's skin. The demon plunged again and again hands fisted into Max's hair, mouths locked together molten and melting.

Dare slid one hand down Max's body teasing at the head of Max's cock before he wrapped his hand around it. Max was sweating, moaning and coming apart beneath him. Daren twisted his wrist thumbing the wet slit of Max's prick as he slammed deep inside him. Max's nails dug into his back sharp as a knife drawing blood but the demon didn't care. Dare continued pounding him until Max came over both their stomachs crying out Dare's name.

Max's body seized as he came, muscles fluttering, clenching Daren's cock. Dare hissed, driving deep one last time and shuddering as he came hard and fast. Daren leaned down and buried his fangs deep under Max's jaw making him cry out in shock and ecstasy. Both of them shivered, their hips jerking as they rode out the waves of their orgasms.

"Holy fuck! I thought Darwin was good in bed but you are incredible."

The demon who was wearing Dare smiled, "I think you'll find I'm full of surprises."

Max smiled and pulled Daren tightly against him. He sighed then fell into the first deep dreamless sleep he'd experienced in hundreds of years.

********

Tristan looked over his shoulder at Sam and Dean as he stood in front of the door to Thibor Forensecky's chateau, "Are you sure you want to do this. You can go back to the cottage now."

The Winchester brothers were standing close together, their shoulders touching. They looked at each other and then back at Tristan.

"We have to do this. We can't let Dragonsoni keep Dare." Sam's face was set in tight tense lines and his voice was deep and rough.

Tristan nodded in agreement. His own jaw was clenched tightly as he reached forward to knock on the door. It swung open before he reached it and a manservant in a tuxedo looked at them with a neutral expression on his wan face.

"The master is expecting you. Please follow me." He turned abruptly and moved further into the foyer.

Tristan, Sam and Dean exchanged puzzled looks as they followed him inside. The manservant continued down a long corridor as they took in the large tapestries and paintings adorning the walls. The manservant opened an ornately carved wooden door about half way down the corridor and stepped back so Tristan, Sam and Dean could walk into the high ceilinged room. They saw a trim brown haired man in a charcoal gray suit standing by a cherry wood desk in the center of the large room.

Dean was thinking that this guy looked more like a geeky college professor than the great and powerful Oz.

"I can take many forms, Dean Winchester."

As the thin man spoke, the lights in the room dimmed and the air seemed to shimmer. Thibor's frame elongated, his clothes turned black, his face paled to alabaster, and his hair grew long and snowy white. His eyes shifted to an impossible shade of maroon and he had dancing orbs of fire floating above the palms of each hand. He laughed delightedly at the shock on their faces as a wave of moving darkness swept through the room. When light crept back in, the vampire took shape as the exact image of Bela Lugosi from the classic 'Dracula' film.

"Is this form more what you expected?" The ancient vampire's voice had a hint of mirth mixed with an edge of menace as he stepped closer to Dean.

"Dude, that's freakin awesome. Now do Gary Oldman as 'Bram Stoker's Dracula'." Dean's lips were curved in an appreciative smile but the look Trist gave him wiped the grin off his face.

Thibor's eyes narrowed as his gaze locked on Dean then Sam and back again. He reached out and placed his hands on their shoulders. He jerked his hands back as if they had been burned. His eyes glowed crimson as he furiously spat out words in an ancient tongue.

As soon as Thibor's hand had touched him, Sam felt something writhe and twist inside him. Even after Thibor removed his hand the unpleasant sensation persisted. He gazed stunned at the powerful sorcerer as he continued speaking in an unknown language. Sam's body dropped down to his knees of it's own accord. His left arm stretched out before him with his palm up and open. Sam looked out of the corner of his eye at Dean who's position mirrored his own. Sam tried to say something but he had no voice. 'What the hell was Thibor doing to them?'

Tristan watched with growing horror as Dean and Sam sank to their knees and held out their left arms to the Prime Elder vampire. Trist felt as if he had been turned to stone. He had no control over his body. He was sure that this is how it would end, helpless at the mercy of the ancient sorcerer.

Thibor pulled a slim long handled knife out from under his jacket. He grabbed Dean's wrist and Tristan watched helplessly as the skin of Dean's arm raised like a snake was crawling under it. The raised tube of flesh continued to pulsate as Thibor continued to chant. The sorcerer lowered the knife and cut across Dean's wrist. Blood, black and thick as tar oozed out of the wound. Tristan watched in frozen fascination as the viscous fluid flowed onto the floor. After a moment, the blood started to run deep red and Thibor closed his hand over Dean's wrist. When he brought his hand away, the wound was healed and Dean slumped onto his side unconscious on the floor. The black blood dried, turned to ash and disappeared completely. Thibor moved over to Sam and repeated the process. Once Sam was unconscious, the sorcerer turned to Tristan and spoke a few soft words. Tristan's paralysis broke and he rushed to Sam and Dean.

"What the hell did you do to them?" He demanded as he gently laid them on their backs.

"I took Hell out of them. They were infected with demon blood. I have thralls here for them to feed from. They will recover and be stronger than before."

"Demon blood? I don't understand." Trist looked at the Prime Elder with wide questioning eyes.

The pale manservant appeared with two young men. He led them to Dean and Sam. He spoke into their ears and they woke up looking around wild eyed. He calmed them and instructed them to drink from the thralls. They did as they were told and felt incredibly strong and in tune with their spiritual and physical selves. The manservant led the thralls from the room and left them in peace.

Dean and Sam looked at each other with raised eyebrows. Thibor was speaking to Tristan while simultaneously explaining to them about the demon blood. It was one of the strangest things Dean and Sam had ever experienced. They expressed their gratitude to the sorcerer for cleansing them of the tainted blood. Thibor accepted graciously and his voice left their heads and now could only be heard speaking to Trist.

Do you know why I allowed you to come here? I could have destroyed all of you even as you thought of my name. I let you come because I wish to destroy Dragonsoni. He was a brilliant student but he used his power for evil pursuits. I should have put an end to him long ago but I was caught up in my own obsession. He has control over everything living and undead that attempts entry to his fortress just as I do. He does have a weakness, though, and that is how we will destroy him." Thibor smiled with Lugosi's face as he looked smugly at Trist, Sam and Dean.

"Alright Chuckles, share the punch line." Dean was anxious and ready for action.

The vampire's image shimmered and changed into Gary Oldman's version of Dracula, "I will summon all the dead whose souls were tortured by Dragonsoni. They have the ability to enter his fortress and destroy every evil thing in it. The souls of those evil creatures will be taken to the underworld and tortured throughout eternity. Once the dead enter, the seals will be broken and we can rescue Daren."

"You're sure the dead won't harm Dare. You know Dragonsoni will keep him close by his side." Tristan looked worried and unsure of the ancient vampire's plan.

"Tristan isn't evil. His body and soul will be left untouched." Thibor assured them, "Now, let's go raise the dead."

Dean, Sam and Trist could feel air rush past them as they hurtled through darkness then they appeared in a decrepit room and looked around them trying to get their bearings.

"We're only a few miles from Dragonsoni's castle in a deserted farm house. I will complete the summoning then teleport us to his fortress for the show." The sorcerer was smiling eagerly in anticipation of Dragonsoni's eminent demise.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Tristan asked anxiously.

"I've got this under control. Everything will be fine."

Trist, Sam and Dean all moved to stand together as Thibor started the incantation that would raise the dead. They all wished they could understand the sorcerer's words as he continued to speak in an ancient tongue. After about ten minutes, the Prime Elder vampire fell silent. His eyes were closed and he looked tired as he stood still and breathed deeply for a moment. He finally looked up and met their questioning eyes.

"It is done. We must go now."

Thibor, Tristan, Sam and Dean appeared right in front of the wall that surrounded Dragonsoni's castle. They could hear screams, moans and high pitched cries from the other side of the wall as the dead moved on the fortress. They watched through the wrought iron gate as the dead breached the door in a frenzy and flowed into the castle. The wrought iron gate immediately swung open and allowed them to enter. The four of them ran across the immaculate yard and into the castle. Thibor took the lead as he ran down a long corridor then into a room whose door had been torn off the hinges.

Dare and Dragonsoni were in the middle of the high ceilinged room surrounded by the rampaging dead. Dragonsoni was screaming a spell and Thibor, Tristan, Sam and Dean watched in horror as the dead began to tear at Dragonsoni's flesh and ripped out chunks. The dead continued their gruesome attack until their was only bone fragments, blood, and bits of clothing and flesh on the floor.

Tristan started to step towards Daren but the dead were surrounding him. Dare screamed as the dead started to rip into him. The demon started to free itself from Daren's doomed flesh but Dare held onto it. If he had to die, he was going to make sure the demon didn't get away with the knowledge it had gained.

"You said the dead wouldn't harm him." Tristan screamed at Thibor his heart was shattering at the sight of his immortal beloved being torn apart.

"It's my fault!" Sam screamed, "When he made me a vampire he took in my tainted blood. Oh God! They are going to kill him!"

"Stop! He is to be spared." a young voice commanded from behind them.

The dead pulled away and slipped from the room to find others in the castle to punish for their sins. Thibor, Tristan, Sam and Dean all turned to see who had spoken."

A girl looking to be about twelve years old stood there. She looked familiar to Sam but he couldn't quite remember where he had seen her before.

"Hi Sam. I'm Calla. Dare spoke to me after the lycans killed me. Daren has done many kind and selfless acts upon this earth. For that, he will be saved."

Sam remembered how Daren had examined the young girl so he wouldn't have to. It was after that, Dare had said there were two lycans. She had been lovely in life and Sam was glad she was restored to how she looked before the attack.

The girl walked purposefully to Daren's prone, bleeding body. She knelt at his side and placed her hand over his heart. Her eyes closed and she seemed to be lost in concentration for a moment. When she opened them again, she was smiling.

Daren was whole again and the demon was gone. He opened his eyes and saw a young lady leaning over him, "Calla?"

"Yes, you put my soul to rest. I couldn't let you be destroyed. The dead have the demon. He will trouble you no more."

"Thank you, Calla. I could not force him out. He was too deeply imbedded in me. I wouldn't have survived without your help." Dare touched Calla's face gently just before she faded away to nothing.

Tristan helped Daren stand up and hugged him tight not wanting to ever let him go. Dare returned the hug but his heart was heavy as he looked at Thibor over Tristan's shoulder. When Trist finally released him Sam and Dean took their turns hugging him.

Daren walked away from the happy group and stood before the sorcerer, "What do you want Thibor. Why did you rescue me?"

"When we met, ages ago, I gave you something. I asked you to keep it until one day when I would come and ask for it back. I was horrified when Dragonsoni took you. I thought he would sense the power of the object and claim it for himself. Now that Dragonsoni is no more I can retrieve it if you still have it."

Dare reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out an old fashioned watch on a chain. He placed it in Thibor's open palm and stepped back towards Tristan, Sam and Dean.

"Will you spare us?" Daren asked his liquid emerald eyes glittering with unshed tears for his loved ones.

"I will do better than that. I will cast a spell of protection over all of you. You are a very rare vampire, Dare. The world is a better place with you in it. You have my protection and my regard. Go forward from this day and claim the happiness you deserve." The air shimmered and Thibor disappeared.

Dare turned to look at the men he held dear in his heart, "I'm thinking we should all go to our villa in Italy."

"Our villa?" Dean looked at Dare his eyebrow raised.

"Our destinies are forever entwined. I don't want to be separated from any of you ever again." Daren's eyes glowed with love and happiness at being reunited with his family.

Dean put his arm around Sam and said, "Hey Princess, how would you like to live in a villa with your prince?"

"I'd love to live in a villa with Daren." Sam answered with a teasing grin knowing how Dean would respond.

"You want me and you know it, Sammy." Dean declared as he pulled Sam in for a deep passionate kiss.

Dare took Tristan in his arms, "I'm thinking we could spend a whole week in bed getting reacquainted. What do you think, my Beloved?"

"I'm thinking you're brilliant and we're wasting time here." Tristan gazed into Daren's emerald orbs. His blue, green, gold eyes made a promise he knew his body could keep.

As both couples melted into each other with desire, Dare transported them to the villa. He was secure in his belief that the one truth he allowed himself to hold onto was about to be proven. Love is eternal.

Thanks so much to all you Faithful Readers who have given me courage and inspiration to write this series! I need you guys to tell me if you'd like me to write a story with Jensen as a psychic who works with Detective Jared. What do you guys think? Thanks again! Your humble scribe, DSM.


End file.
